yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Celina
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Serena is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a dimensional counterpart to Yuzu Hiragi from Academia in the Fusion Dimension. Appearance Serena has dark purple hair tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. Her face is the same as Yuzu's. Her hair also features two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face, similar to Yuzu. She wears a red jacket that bears some resemblance to Duel Academy's Slifer Red jacket, with a yellow stripe and a green-and-yellow star emblem on each sleeve. Also, like Yuzu, she wears a mysterious bracelet. Biography History Three years prior to the events of the series, Serena attempted to escape the island by going on the run, while being chased through the halls of the Academia by faculty members, and eventually found herself with her back to a wall. She Dueled against them in a Battle Royal, but just when she was about to get cornered, Declan who was observing the Duel from the top of the wall behind her, Summoned "D/D Cerberus" to protect her. She then took the hand he offered her, and he pulled her up over the wall. They fled to the harbor, where she realized that he wasn't from Academia, and asked how he was able to get there without a boat. She said she wanted to leave to grasp her future, but then Reo Akaba appeared with several Obelisk Force members and told her that her future was there. She asked why Reo was keeping her trapped at Academia despite understanding her abilities, to which he merely responded that the time was not right to use them. She argued that now should be the time to add her to the vanguard squad, as the invasion of the Xyz Dimension was about to start. The Obelisk Force squad then grabbed her by the arms, and Reo told her that he would definitely find her and bring her back, no matter where she would run. The Obelisk Force carried her away, kicking and fighting to free herself. In the present day whilst in the Academia corridor, Serena told Barrett she would go to the Standard Dimension even if he tried to stop her. Barrett replied that he wanted to go with Serena instead of trying to stop her, to which Serena commented that he was the first guard who didn't try to stop her. Maiami Championship Serena was first seen outside the room where Sora Shiun'in was undergoing examinations in the Academia. Later on, she was seen in Maiami City along with Barrett, watching the first-round Maiami Championship Duel of Dipper on a giant screen by the roadside. She was noticed by Ally at that point, who was passing by that place and mistook her for Yuzu Hiragi. Soon after that, she cornered Dipper in an alley and sealed him in a card. Her next target was Yuu Sakuragi, whom she had learned was an Xyz user after watching his Duel. She found him in a hallway at Maiami Stadium and proceeded to challenge him, but his appearance there was revealed to be a ruse by Declan, who immediately appeared and warned Yuu to leave. Serena tried to chase after him, but Declan held her off by grabbing her arm. Serena threatened to take Declan out first for getting in her way, until Barrett challenged Declan instead. Serena watched the Duel from the sidelines; after Barrett lost, she turned to leave, until Declan called her by name and told her to wait. He commented that she wasn't Yuzu Hiragi, and Serena asked who Yuzu was. Declan explained that Yuzu was someone from Standard that resembled Serena and introduced himself, asking her if she remembered him and if she had been sent by Reo Akaba as a vanguard for an invasion. Serena denied working with Reo, having come to Standard of her own free will, and she admitted that she remembered Declan too, as she'd been trapped in that castle since Declan's appearance in her world. Declan explained that he was opposing Reo and offered an alliance, but Serena refused, explaining that she was after the Xyz users in Standard under the belief that defeating them would make Reo Akaba acknowledge her abilities. She gave Declan the card containing Dipper's soul, calling him a disappointment. Declan informed her that neither Dipper nor Yuu were her target, though he claimed to not know the Duelist from the Xyz Dimension who had defeated Sora. Declan warned Serena that he would be considering her an enemy even if she wasn't working with Reo and would take appropriate action. Barrett, overhearing this, activated the forced return function of his Duel Disk, returning to the Fusion Dimension, but alerting them to Serena's location. Serena explained that there would be people from Academia coming after her, which would cause more than just a disturbance, but claimed that once she'd defeated them and the Duelist from the Xyz Dimension, Reo would have no choice but to acknowledge her abilities before departing. The next day, she waited outside the stadium where the Top 16 of the Maiami Junior Youth Championship were, knowing that the Xyz Duelist had to be in there. Deck Serena plays a "Moonlight" Deck. Duels Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters